Conquest of Azeroth
by Goblinbruiser
Summary: In an alternate timeline of Azeroth, this story depicts the story of two Forsaken as they take over Azeroth to make it for the better. A world united, they aim to end the wars of the Horde and Alliance by targetting their leaders. They just need to have the right timing...((Adult series and if you're not into rape, don't read it))


**I know, I knoooow, I have touched Different Kinds of Profits in forever. I've stopped RPing goblins so much. But I've been RPing my Forsaken a lot and I realize there needs to be more series with them. So welcome to Conquest of Azeroth!**

**This particular story is set in an alternate timeline, circled around two Forsaken who have decided the world was ungrateful for what they have and have decided to bring total control to their lives by taking away everything but their basic needs. This was no simple task, however, and it took many years for them to achieve their goal, centuries. **

**This is where we are now. With only a few rebels scattered throughout Azeroth that have the gall to keep fighting the Forsaken rulers, their leader has finally been captured. One that goes back to before their conquest even began...**

"And what of the battle in Deadwind pass? Did you get the target?" A Forsaken voice spoke stiffly as she leaned back in a throne of black stone and blood red cushions of the finest fabric. One leg was crossed over the other, tilting up and down contently as her yellow eyes focused on the timid Forsaken woman. Her glasses quickly grew lopsided as she saw the Mistress's vision on her, her body tensing.

"Ah, right, yes! Yes, yes." She looked through the log in her arms. "Yes, the troops captured the target, Michael Angeles. He's being held capti-"

"Bring him in." The Forsaken woman stood up from her throne, as she removed her cloak from her body, revealing her small and slim form. In her centuries, people have learned to fear her, despite her unintimidating stature. She turned to the master in the matching throne besides her. He looks up to her, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he gives her a knowing, sharp-toothed grin, a smooth Gilnean voice escaping the male Forsaken. "I know what you're thinking, Aria. Shall I leave you to your, ah...interrogation."

Aria couldn't help but let a mischievous chuckle escape her with a nod. "You know me all too well, Leon." She looks to the nervous advisor, gesturing with a flick of her wrist. "Away with you, Katiana. This room is to be reserved by me until I'm done with business."

Kati nodded quickly, bowing her head to the Mistress and Master. "Y-Yes, Mistress, it shall be done."

As the advisor spun to warn the guards, she stopped at the sound of Leon's voice. "And once you've done that, Kati, I expect you to meet me in my chambers."

She turned around, bowing her head at the order before she almost runs out of the room, more in anticipation than fear. Aria turned to Leon as she rests her hand on his cheek, bringing him into a tender kiss. "Be sure you have Kati waiting for me after you've had your fun."

"I doubt I'll be done by the time you return, love." He kisses her forehead before looking as a soldier, now stripped to meager scraps of clothing was pushed into the room, roughly hitting the ground with an echoed grunt. Leon looks down to Aria with a near-manical grin. "Make him suffer."

He looked to the Forsaken prisoner, the man snarling at the two rulers as he stood in a defensive gesture. Leon couldn't help but to laugh down at his defiance, knowing it'd be dealt with as he walks out, doors locked behind him. Aria made her way to the man, the heels of her heavy boots echoing in the black and red, even bloodied throne room. "Michael Angeles. It's been a long time, has it not?"

He only prepared to fight as she got closer, a low, gruff voice responding to the mistress. "It should've been kept like that, woman!"

Aria raises a brow at the insult to her title, continuing to step closer before her form would dissipate into shadows as she was suddenly behind the man, her voice in his ear. "Now, now, Michael. You'll address me as Your Mistress, now."

He spun around, ready to strike. "I'll -neve-"

He grunts as he saw nothing behind him, or around him as he glared cautiously throughout the throneroom. He didn't bother to look down as the shadows began to creep up his body until it was too late. The moment he struggled to move, the shadows took form and latched to his ankles and wrists, binding him where he stood. "Shadows damn you, you cowardly wretch!"

Aria stepped from the shadows again as she chuckles, watching him struggle helplessly against his binds. "If you just played nice, Michael, I wouldn't have to punish you."

The mistress strolled around him slowly, her heel clicking ominously as she pondered to herself, one of her bone talons tapped her cheek. "By the shadows, you have no idea how long I've waited to have you in my grasp for this day, Michael. Centuries ago, when the Horde was still a force to be reckoned with. Oh, how I've wanted to make you submit to me."

As she stopped in front of Michael, the prisoner spat at her face, lobbing black ichor at her cheek. "I'd -never- submit to -you-."

She couldn't help but to laugh darkly as she idly wipes her face, continuing to circle him. "Oh, you think in all my years of rule I haven't heard that from those who still fight my control? There has never been a soul to prove me wrong."

Michael let a cocky grin come to her face as she circled behind him. "That's because you haven't captured me, woma-"

He widened his eyes, the yellow orbs flaring up in shock and rage as he felt the mistress's hand slip into the rags that had taken the place of his armor in the battle. He grunts as he struggles to pull away from her touch as her fingers wrapped around his limp cock. He has been undead for centuries, a majority of his time having been spent rebellion against Mistress Aria. He has had no lust for the woman, or anyone else for that matter since his death. He hated her before she'd began her conquest of Azeroth, he'd been in a constant rivalry with her like no other. "And what do you expect to gain from this, woman?!"

Aria chuckles, her hand still running along the limp dead shaft, her body pressing against him. Even he could feel that somehow, between the time she'd stepped behind him and her molesting him that she'd removed her clothing, her breasts pressed against his back. "You will submit to me, Michael. I know I could push you into a logshredder and you'd never submit to me. But you will hate yourself by the time with you, but you won't care."

Michael couldn't help but laugh at the stupid Forsaken ruler, thinking he'd have any need for any human pleasures, until he pauses as she kept massaging his shaft, feeling some movement. He widened his eyes as he began to feel his cock grow erect with her touch, something he didn't think should even be possible. "What the fel, what...?!"

Aria presses her head to his neck, kisses trailing against his cold skin as her voice whispered to him. "You never did learn of my necromancy, did you? Oh, I spent so much time perfecting it. But I find I prefer to use it this way..."

Grunts escaped him as her hand glowed a black light against his shaft, feeling slowly returning to him. He wasn't as sensitive as a living, breathing human would be, but after so long of feeling numb, it was driving him mad. He tried to resist her touch, his eyes shut tightly as he was fully erect against his torn shorts.

Aria couldn't help but breath heavily in lust. She had no use for air with her undeath, but shadows damn, if this didn't turn her own. She'd fantasized this moment for so long and she was so tempted to jump Michael right then and there. But she had to time this.

She let go of his shaft, a gasp escaping him as her stimulation escaped her. She walked around him again, her body in full view, riddled in stitches from wounds of battle. Despite the scars, she'd kept the best she could of her body with the help of her most skilled necromancers. "My, my, you are sensitive, Michael."

It took every bit of effort for Michael to glare defiantly, instead of looking away in shame, but for once, he kept his retorts to himself. He only began to struggle again as she stepped closer, ripping off the rags as his cock was exposed to the cold air in the room, standing nearly upright to his stomach. Aria would've spoken again in confidence but she was tired of waiting. She looked up into Michael's eyes, a smug grin on her face as her naked body strolled closer, her breasts pressed against his chest while her arms gripped his shoulders. Michael widens his eyes as he begins to struggle harder, knowing exactly what she had planned and wanted NOTHING of it as he yelled in rage. "No, NO, don't you DARE, woman! Release me, damn it!"

His yells of rebellion almost made her moan, only turning her on more as she lifted her leg against his hip, a hand reaching down as she takes his shaft in her palm. As he continued to struggle, the shadows tethered around his waist to keep him from moving as Aria brought the tip of his forcefully erect cock to her folds, pressed against her entrance. He stopped struggling so much as he felt her skin against his, more that he was trying to pull back without letting himself only get in deeper trouble, literally. His rage and anger filled him as he attempted to command Aria to let him go, only angered more as he realized she knew this was the ultimate form of shame someone could inflict on him. Not only forcing him to have the need of a human, but to have HER satisfy it. "I will have your head on a pile, woman! Release me!"

He yells out, more in frustration than in lust as she pressed him into her tight folds, her walls clinging to the shaft as she brought their hips to his as close as she could manage, a lustful moan escaping her lips. It finally clicked inside of Aria's mind. This was no fantasy, no dream. She was well aware that she was raping Michael after centuries of wishing to dominate him and shadows, she loved it. Her maniacal laugh echoed through the throneroom, shaking the patrols that guarded outside the room. She moved her hips slowly, his cock pressing into her fold, the tip pressing into her as lustful moans escaped Aria, her sharp talons digging into his skin in her lust.

Michael felt his undead lungs expand for the first time in so long with unneeded breath as he panted heavily, his mind clouded from the unwanted pleasure he received from the shadowmancer. As his arms were held, his hands had closed into fists, her bone talons digging into his bonds. He continued to struggle against Aria, but occasionally, his mind and body would be consumed by the pleasure, her body growing limp as he was used for the pleasure of the mistress before he'd gain control of himself and begin struggling again. However, his moments of submission was becoming more frequent as the rape continued.

Aria began to sense his submission to her, her lust controlling her every form as she kept pressing her hips against him, so his cock slammed harder, faster. She had to rip herself away for the ultimate step, the final move to make sure he stayed under her control forever. As she stood there, the two Forsaken panted with lust, Michael's cock throbbing as he began struggling again. This time, not to escape. He wanted the Mistress to finish what she started. Aria chuckles darkly, her talon slowly dragging under his chin before she takes a firm grip of it. "I want to hear you beg for it, Michael. Beg to cum in your mistress."

Michael wearily glared to the ruler. He'd fought her for so long, commanded and lost so many troops to her rule and their deaths. However, with his reawakening of his nerves, that part of him was gone and forgotten. He forgot the anger he felt against this woman, but somewhere, deep inside him, there was something that made him hate himself as he ignored the warning in his mind to not submit. "Please, mistress, I can't wait any longer! I beg for release, I beg for pleasure, I'll do anything!"

Aria closes her eyes in complete content of his begs. Oh, how she waited for this moment. "Very well then, my pet. I'll give you that reward."

Aria chuckled darkly as she lied back on the throne floor, the shadows binding Michael returning to the corners of the room. Michael stumbled almost like the Scourge of so long ago, only of legend now, as he was released. He looked to the mistress as she spread her legs for him, her finger flicking her clit. He didn't need to be told as he almost seemed to find his bigger body on top of her, eagerly pressing the tip of his cock into her folds again, a relieved grunt escaping him as the Forsaken pressed his length as deep as he could. Aria brought her arms around him, her hands clinging to his back as her slave's lust made him ram into her with no remorse. He's lived centuries without ever feeling the pleasure, even in life, and he was like an animal as he kept ramming into the Mistress. Aria thew her head back as she screamed in pleasure, beastly grunts escaping Michael as the feral side took over. He didn't want it to end, but he felt the pleasure beginning to build up somewhere deep inside him, waiting to be released. His eyes widened at the sensation, his hands trailing down to Aria's hips to keep her still as he thrusted roughly into her before a strained grunt escaped him as his body tensed, his cock deep inside Aria. There was no physical evidence for Michael that he'd reached his orgasm but Aria could tell as she closes her eyes, a moan escaping her as she was pushed over her own edge with how deep he pressed into her, just against her womb, his cock twitching inside of her. Her small body squirmed against him, her back arched as her orgasm followed with his, her walls tensing and massaging his shaft inside her.

Aria was dressed again, her form reeking of pride and content as her hips swayed down the hall, Michael following at her heels with no shame as he wore his new rags. She stepped up to the guards who opened the rusty door into the stockades where she kept walking. She stopped at one of the neater cells, only for Leon and Aria's most favorite prisoners, the ones that hadn't quite convinced Aria just yet they were free to join their society. As she slid open the gate, she brought Michael in and sat him on the bed, his empty body sitting obediently. She pressed her lips to his, her first kiss for the prisoner for being such a good pet before she'd pull back with half-lidded eyes and a lopsided grin on her face. "I'll see you again tomorrow, Michael."

Michael sat in the prison as the mistress left, his mind still clouded, hardly comprehending her words. However, as she stepped away, her heels echoing the prison ward again, something snapped in him and he remembered who he was. The prison hall had been quiet, so many prisoners come and gone with their execution or their complete submission to the queen. But Michael's screams of torment escaped as he realized what he had done and that even he had fallen into her control. Aria stepped out to find Leon and Kali waiting for her outside the stockades and as Leon looked to Aria, maniacal grins came to their faces as Michael's shouts echoed throughout the kingdom. They'd done it. They have conquered conquered their final obstacle. Leon and Aria have overthrown anyone who dared to cross them.

They have completed their conquest of Azeroth.

**Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be set to the very beginning of their conquest, the storyline following as they dominate the world leaders of both the Horde and Alliance before the final chapter. How will it end? Will Leon and Aria be defeated? Who knows! Leave me plenty of reviews and you'll find out.**


End file.
